


Cruelty Of Earth. Kindness Of Time.

by crestfallenTemperance



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Happy Ending, Implied Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid fic?, M/M, Mpreg, Not Really Character Death, Sad Start, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenTemperance/pseuds/crestfallenTemperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will face your greatest opposition when you are closest to your biggest miracle.”<br/>― Shannon L. Alder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loss

“...hide from the shadow and hope for the best. And now I bring you dear listeners, those that can still hear me, to The Weather.” 

With that Cecil hit a button on his small control panel in the booth, turning on the days weather. He took off his headphones and leaned back with a sigh. his hands resting atop his distended stomach.

He was nearly to full term pregnancy and was only at work under strict conditions that Carlos drive him to and from work and he have his phone on the whole time. He was to call (or text) Carlos if anything at all went wrong. Cecil had been overjoyed that Carlos was allowing him to still go to the job he loved so much.

Today's broadcast was quite something as a strange shadow that could not be illuminated by any means had begun engulfing the town. As nothing could see through the inky darkness, Cecil had only been able to warn the citizens of Night Vale to hide and hope for the best. The shadow hadn’t reached the station quite yet, though it was close. Cecil knew he had little reason to be worried as he was rarely affected by anything dangerous or otherwise that happened in Night Vale.

Cecil glanced at the time left for the weather, two minutes left. He sighed and picked his headphones back up and put them on. Just thirty seconds before the weather ended, Cecil watched as the shadow quite literally began oozing through the wall opposite him. he couldn't shake the feeling of fear and dread he felt at watching it.

As the weather ended Cecil leaned forward toward his microphone as much as his stomach would allow.

“Listeners, I regret to inform you, if you can still hear me, the shadow had reached the station and is currently seeping through the wall of my booth.”  
Cecil shifted uncomfortably in his chair, watching the shadow move closer. It was only about five feet away by now.

“Me dear sweet listeners, I must admit that i am terrified, and for good reason. The shadow is almost upon me now. It is inching its way across my desk. I will not run listeners, as I am entitled to do my job to the best of my abilities, but I don’t know what will happen when the shadow finally reaches me fully”

The host edged back in his seat, trying to prolong the inevitable. it was no use, the shadow begun to slowly engulf him.

“I am not sure how much longer you will be able to hear me listeners. As i am sure many of you already know, the shadow is letting out quite loud static like noises. I am not sure if any of you can still hear me, as the shadow has fully engulfed me. I cannot see anything, as expected. The static is quite loud now, I-I’m going to cut to a prerecorded message for our sponsors now!”

Cecil, with a stroke of luck, found the correct button and hit it. The static from the shadow was deafening. Cecil covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out the noise.

It was no use, the static from the shadow was too loud. Cecil began to feel light headed. he was sure that if he could still see his vision would be going out.

There were a few more moments of deafening static and then silence as Cecil blacked out.

⚛

The second he was sure the shadow had passed, Carlos sprinted to Night Vale General Hospital. It was a ways away, but the roads were terrible in the aftermath of the shadow.Carlos had only one thing on his mind, Cecil. He had heard over the radio that Cecil had been supposedly hurt in some way.

He got there surprisingly quickly and went up to the reception desk completely out of breath. Carlos didn’t even have to say anything as a nurse ushered him into the hospital. He was lead through the halls and to a closed room and the third floor. The nurse left him silently to go back to her work.

Carlos hesitated, scared at what he might find behind that closed door. He reached out and gripped the door handle. Carlos stood there frozen for a moment, hand gripping the metal door handle. His mind was racing through all of the worst case scenarios it could conjure up.

After a moment, Carlos forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath, forcing the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind. Slowly, he turned the handle and opened the door to the small room. He kept his eyes closed until he had closed the door behind him.

It only took about two seconds to take in the sight before him. Cecil himself seemed fine, laying unconscious in the hospital bed. The only concerning thing was the distinctive lack of any bulge to Cecil’s stomach.

Carlos stared in shock for several moments, unsure of what to do. He regained himself quickly and set his brain into logic mode. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation to what had happened. What ever had happened to Cecil must have triggered early labor, no, that wasn’t right, it had only been about thirty minutes since Cecil had switched to that recorded message. They doctors must have performed an emergency C-section, yeah that was it. He would just ask a nurse about the whereabouts of the baby.

Carlos turned and opened the door, stepping back into the nearly empty and eerily quiet hallway. He calmly walked up to the nurses station.

“Excuse me?” Carlos’ voice was extremely calculated and forcibly calm. 

The stationed nurse looked up at him and let out a little questioning “Hm”.

“Er, I have a question regarding Cecil Palmer?”

The nurses expression softened immediately, “I’m sorry, Carlos. When the paramedics found him he was in that _exact_ condition. They found no sign of any struggle, injury, or anything else. I’m extremely sorry, I am sure the whole community will mourn with the both of you.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in. No, this wasn’t possible. This had to be just a really terrible nightmare. Carlos stumbled backward a few steps in shock. He knew Night Vale was a crazy and dangerous place, but even in his wildest dreams did the think something as terrible as this could or ever would happen.

Carlos stood in the hallway in a stunned silence. As the reality of the situation set in, his stomach turned. Carlos felt like he was going to be sick. Just the thought of what would happen when Cecil woke up… Ay Díos, Cecil.

Carlos turned and stumbled back into Cecil’s room. He closed the door and crossed to a chair in the room that he was sure hadn’t been there a moment ago. He didn’t care, however as he slumped into it and buried his face in his arms in grief.

After a moment, Carlos felt around until he found Cecil’s hand, the one with his wood and bloodstone wedding band on it. He did his best to hold it before putting his head down again.

Several minutes passed before Cecil finally stirred. Carlos noticed at once, as Cecil’s hand twitched in his own. Hesitantly, he looked up. Cecil was staring at the ceiling, horror and fear etched into his features.

“C-Cecil, q-querido?” Carlos spoke softly, his voice harsh with grief, knowing what the look on Cecil’s face meant.

Cecil slowly turned his head and looked at Carlos’ pain stricken face. Horrified realization settled over his young and handsome features.

“N-No…” Cecil murmured, his voice weak and scared, lacking any of its usual confident grandeur.

“I-I’m sorry, amore. W-when the paramedics found you, m-mijo was gone without a trace.”

Cecil’s expression changed to that of loss and complete grief. He let out a wail similar to that of an animal. All Carlos could do was cry along with his husband.


	2. The Intern

**-15 years later-**

Cecil had gotten the note from management at the end of his daily broadcast. Another intern had died that day. She was a great kid, had a lot of potential, but the job was rigged.

The note had slid under his door as usual. When Cecil picked it up and read it he just sighed and shook his head. It had said that Management had already found a new intern and he could find their file in the usual place. Cecil balled up the note and threw it into the multi-dimensional portal at the bottom of his waste bin.

Ever since - _That Day_ \- , Cecil shuddered at the thought, it had been much harder on the radio host whenever he lost an intern.

Sighing again, Cecil gathered his things and went into the intern break-room. He got the new interns file before heading out of the station. He better at least see who the kid’s parents were so that he could personally go give them his condolences.

The drive home was quick and completely routine. Ever since - _THAT DAY HE WOULD DEFINITELY STOP THINKING ABOUT FOR THE GODS SAKE_ \- Cecil had refused to let Carlos drive him to work, as it just sparked bad memories.

After parking his car, Cecil got out and locked it before walking up the short path to the front door of he and Carlos’ modest home.

“Carlos, I’m home!” Cecil called as he took off his shoes after entering the house.

Carlos wandered out of the kitchen and gave his husband a quick kiss. Cecil looked tired and sad, as he did a lot nowadays. It saddened Carlos to see his once cheery and enthusiastic husband in such a state, but there wasn’t much he could do.

“I heard about Cindy,” Carlos said softly.

Cecil simply nodded and went into their small living room. Carlos trailed behind him and they both sat down on the sofa.

“Is that the new interns file?” Carlos asked, potting the plain file folder in Cecil’s lap.

Cecil nodded and opened it, looking at the meager information Station Management allowed him to have, which wasn't much. The file just contained a single piece of paper with the kid’s last name (REMER), their gender (M), age (15), and parents names (ADOPTED(Genetic Classified): SAVANAH & GEORGE REMER).   
Carlos read all of the information along with Cecil. Cecil starred at the last part of the file containing the kid’s parents names. The only problem was, he had absolutely no idea who they were.

“Oh hey, I know this kid,” Carlos said, leaning closer to the file”

Cecil looked at him in confusion, “How?”

“Well, uh, you see, George works for e. He and his wife adopted a son a couple years back, his name is Anthony, I think. Great kid, quiet though. George brought him to the lab once.”

“Oh…”

Cecil stared at Carlos for a moment before closing the file.

⚛

When Cecil got to work the next day he found a stocky boy with light brown hair that stuck out in tufts and appropriately tanned skin, considering the desert. He was watering the plants in the station lobby. Cecil sighed and cleared his throat to get the boy’s attention.

It worked very well, as the boy spun on his heel to stare at Cecil with wide deep brown eyes, hidden behind his glasses.

“M-Mr. Palmer, er, n-nice to meet you. I noticed that these plants seemed thirsty so I d-decided to water them.”

Cecil inwardly cringed at the formal name and was quick to correct the boy, “Just call me Cecil please. It’s nice to meet you too. Thanks for doing that for the plants.”

Cecil stuck out his hand and the boy shook it.

“I-I’m Anthony,” the boy -Anthony- stuttered out. He was wearing an over-sized sweater that only barely displayed his intern shirt and cargo shorts.

Cecil nodded and let go of Anthony’s hand.

“I’ll be in my booth if you need anything.” With that Cecil walked off, leaving the teen standing alone in the lobby.

⚛

The rest of the day went over without a hitch. Anthony brought Cecil coffee when asked and manned the switchboard as he should. Cecil did his show as normal.

When the show ended, Cecil approached Anthony.

“Anthony, I know this is a little strange, but do you think it would be alright if I gave you a ride home? I would like to speak with your parents.”

Anthony thought for a moment. “Yeah, that should be fine…”

Cecil nodded and the two left the station. They got into Cecil’s car and buckled up.

The moment they got into the car, Cecil began to feel a slight nagging sensation at the back of his mind. It was almost as if the eldritch part of him could sense something the human part couldn’t. He ignored it, starting the car and following Anthony’s directions to his house.

They were at Anthony’s house in less than two minutes and got out of the car. Anthony silently lead the way up to the front door and entered the house. Cecil followed behind and stood in the entry way.

The house itself wasn’t impressive by any means. Just a simple one story house with a rock garden instead of a lawn. Very smart considering the desert around them.

“Savanah! George! I’m home, and I’ve brought a guest!”

A middle aged man wearing a simple maroon tee-shirt and slacks walked into the room and looked slightly shocked to see the radio host standing in the entry way.

“Oh, hello Cecil, this is quite the surprise.”

Cecil nodded, “Sorry to come by unannounced, but I wanted to speak with you and your wife, if that’s alright of course.”

“Oh, alright, that's fine. Anthony, could you go and get your mother please?” George emphasized mother slightly, almost as if trying to enforce a point.

Anthony stalked off down a hall, muttering something that sounded a lot like, “she isn't my real mom…”

George sighed and watched Anthony disappear around the corner. “He’s a good kid, no doubt about that. It’s just been hard for him to adapt to family life, he wont even talk about his past with Savanah and I.” There was a note of remorse in the older man’s voice.

Cecil nodded again, “He’s adopted, right?”

“Yeah, he wandered into town three years ago. He was dressed in rags and all roughed up and filthy. Poor kid, he was extremely dazed and would only give the Secret Police his first name. Savanah and I adopted him as per request of the Sheriff himself and he adopted our last name.”

Cecil nodded, not knowing what to say. In that moment a tall woman entered the room followed by Anthony. She smiled at Cecil and shooed Anthony away. The teen sighed and disappeared down the hall.

“Hello Cecil, you look well.”

“Thank you Mrs. Remer, you do too. I wanted to talk to you two about Anthony.”

The couple looked at each other before motioning for Cecil to sit down in the living room. Cecil sat and so did they. They looked at him in silence for a moment.

“I just wanted to offer you two my deepest condolences concerning him and his internship,” Cecil paused and took a deep breath, “I know that he may be adopted but nonetheless, I am sure it will hurt when the inevitable happens. I-I know what it’s like.”

Both of the others gave Cecil a sympathetic look, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“Thank you Cecil, and we are both sorry for your loss, even after all this time.” Savanah said, holding her husband’s hand tight.

Cecil nodded once and got up. “I should be going now, before Carlos starts to worry.”

Savanah nodded and got up, leading Cecil to the door. Cecil said his goodbyes and left, returning home to his loving husband.


	3. The Prophecy

The next day Cecil was walking to work when one of Josie’s angels (not that they exist of course) stopped him;.

“Oh, uh, hello Erika. Can I help you?” Cecil said whilst averting his eyes from the tall figure.

“Twenty four days, Cecil, twenty four.” 

Cecil looked up at the being in confusion . 

“What are you talking about, what’s in 24 days?”

Erika stooped low and whispered to a very surprised and confused Cecil, “The day of The Grand Restoration is almost upon us.” and with that, Erika vanished, leaving Cecil standing on the sidewalk dumbfounded.

Cecil shook his head and continued onto work. when he got there, Anthony was making coffee for the day in the break-room. Cecil let him be and went into his booth.

When he sat down, Cecil noticed a small clock like device on his desk. On further inspection, it appeared to be counting down to something.

The purple digits read; 23 13:30.4-. The very last digits were counting down rapidly as seconds passed.

Cecil shrugged and sat down. It was always better not to question the strange. He picked up the notes for the day’s broadcast and looked them over.

Several times this “Day of The Grand Restoration” was mentioned, but without details. Cecil was even more highly confused as he usually was allowed to know what was going to happen in the town. 

Thinking about it, Cecil realized he should probably check the prophecy archive at City Hall after his broadcast, it was after all the only day a year that City Hall would remain uncovered for the night.

⚛

As planned, Cecil headed straight for City Hall after he got off work.

He entered the massive building and snuck past the council chambers, heading for the records rooms. Cecil went straight for the prophecy archive, and was allowed in as The Voice of Night Vale.

Cecil stood in the doorway, trying to decide where to check first. He went towards his own file to see if he was linked to this prophecy

He walked down the familiar aisles until he reached where he needed to turn. Cecil walked down the row to his own file and pulled it open. He flipped past the prophecies that he already knew about (Voice of Night Vale, Chosen of Angels, etc. etc…) he took out a paper at the very end, which signified it was new, and looked it over.

Sure enough, he was linked to this prophecy (as the bolded title: GRAND RESTORATION, said). Though, most of it was written in a language that had not been read nor spoken for centuries. As with most ancient languages, Cecil couldn’t read it.

He sighed and put the paper back in its rightful spot before closing the drawer. All he could do was wait until “ The Grand Restoration” came.

Just as he was about to leave, something caught Cecil’s eye. He turned and looked down the aisle.

The thing was a glittering chain with the symbol of his father’s people on it, a stylized purple eye (just like the town symbol) surrounded by a bed of black tentacles. It was dangling out of a drawer that was labeled ANTHONY REMER. Cecil approached the drawer and tried to open it.

The drawer didn’t budge, but the necklace fell free at his feet. He looked down and stared at it in confusion. Cecil stooped and picked up the necklace. He turned it over in his fingers, finding an inscription on the back, as was traditional.

It was written in the eldritch language which he couldn’t read off hand. The language was no problem how ever as he knew how to get it to translate.

Cecil pulled a small knife out of his messenger bag that he always brought to work and carefully pricked the pad of his thumb. 

He smeared the purple blood that resulted from the small wound across the inscription to reveal the words in English.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat. The inscription was typical of these pendants, with the initials of every first son of the family line on it.

In order the initials were of Cecil’s Great-Great-Grandfather (the first to have this pendant), his Great-Grandfather, his Grandfather, his father, his own, and then another set.

Cecil’s heart sank as he looked at the final initials: ?P. It made sense though, as he hadn’t actually named his son.

Cecil sighed and pocketed the pendant before sneaking out of town hall.

He busied his mind by thinking about the prophecy itself. Any thought of the pendant was forced to the back of his mind.

Cecil walked home in thoughtful silence as the darkness of the desert night surrounded him.

⚛

Cecil thoroughly forgot about the pendant for several days. He only remembered it suddenly during the middle of a broadcast as it was digging into his leg. He barely managed to not mention it and diverted his talk to how “The Grand Restoration” was now only 10 days away.

Only when he had finished his broadcast did Cecil pull the pendant out of his pocket to stare at it.

As he looked at it, a small detail concerning the nature of the pendant edged its way into his consciousness. Cecil remembered his father briefly telling him in one of their few encounters that if the current holder of the pendant were to die it would either automatically go to the next heir or the last living holder.

Given that information, that meant his son was in fact still alive as the pendant hadn’t returned to him.

There was a sound by the door that startled Cecil. He looked up and locked eyes with Anthony. They maintained eye contact for several moments, the nagging feeling in the back of Cecil’s mind returning with a higher intensity. Cecil broke the gaze first, glancing away. When he looked away from Anthony, the feeling dissipated.

“Is there something you need, Anthony?” Cecil asked, looking at the pendant in his fingers again.

“Er, no, I was just wanted to check on you…” Anthony stuttered out, stepping closer to Cecil. When he looked at the pendant, Anthony’s face took on a look of mild surprise. “W-Where did you get that, Cecil?”

Cecil looked up from the pendant. He studied Anthony’s expression for a moment before speaking. “It’s a family heirloom. It was my father’s. The pendant is the symbol of his people. Why do you ask?”

Anthony shook his head and stumbled backwards a few steps, “N-No reason. I have to go now, Bye!” Anthony turned on his heel and dashed out of the booth before Cecil could respond.

Cecil frowned in confusion before pushing that to the back of his mind. He stood up, putting the pendant back in his pocket, and headed home for the night.


	4. The Grand Restoration

As “The Grand Restoration” grew nearer, the nagging sensation Cecil felt at the back of his mind grew more persistent and constant.

The majority of his thoughts rested on the prophecy or the pendant, which he had taken to wearing around his neck.

When he had realized that his son was still alive and probably in Night Vale, Cecil told Carlos and they both rejoiced. It had been very hard for both of them the day that the shadow came, as losing a child always is.

⚛

The morning of the day of “The Grand Restoration” arrived. Cecil woke up before Carlos, feeling anxious of the day to come.

As he got dressed, Cecil noticed that the pendant was no longer around his neck. Seeing that, his heat skipped a beat. This was really happening, he would probably get to see his son.

Cecil finished dressing and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

While he was cooking, Carlos snuck up behind him and slipped his arms around Cecil’s waist from behind.

“Good morning, my perfect Carlos,” Cecil said in a singsong voice.

“Good morning to you too, querido. You sure are in a good mood.”

“Mhm, today’s the day!”

“So it is, but please don’t be disappointed is nothing changes for us.” Carlos hugged Cecil tight from behind.

“I know Carlos, but I have high hopes,” Cecil turned off the burner, “come on, let’s eat.”

⚛

After breakfast, Cecil left for work. As he walked, hoping to clear his mind, Cecil couldn’t prevent the spring in his step.  
When he arrived at the stations, his heart began racing. Cecil had no idea why, it just had.  
Perusal, Cecil pricked his thumb and wiped the blood onto the bloodstone front doors of the station. They opened and he stepped through into the lobby.  
The radio host walked straight to his booth. Cecil’s heart was racing, indicative that something wasn’t quite right. Cecil took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He was having a hard time keeping his tentacles from manifesting due to agitation. Cecil sat down at his desk and rubbed his eyes. He would get through this without losing his mind, there were only two hours before his show started anyway.  
⚛  
Cecil was looking over his notes when a sound from the break room made him jump. It had sounded like a shout and something hitting the floor. The shock was just enough for him to lose all control of his tentacles as they manifested suddenly.  
Cecil sighed and stood up, moving his tentacles just enough so that they were less of a nuisance even though they still moved around irritably. The radio host left his booth and walked down the short length of hallway that lead to the break room. He paused outside for a short moment before opening the door in a cautious manner. The room was basically normal, but Cecil wasn’t able to look for long. The moment he had opened the door, a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head like a gunshot. He let out a strangled cry of pain and collapsed to the floor. He was vaguely aware of Anthony shouting his name before he blacked out.  
⚛  
Cecil was floating in a featureless, grey space. He looked around at the seemingly endless nothing confusedly. This place seemed painfully familiar, or was that just the slight pain in the back of his head. Cecil moved his body parts in an experimental fashion finding that his body seemed functional. The only disconcerting thing he found was that he could only see static through his third eye.  
“H-Hello?” his voice sounded small and muffled, despite the seemingly large space around him.  
A few moments passed before a booming and terrifying voice sounded behind Cecil; “Hello, son.”  
Cecil spun in the strange grey void in order to see the being that was now behind him. What his eyes found was the humanoid form of his father (whom was very much NOT so).  
Cecil scowled at the man and spoke in a snarl representative of his hatred for the Eldritch in front of him; “Hello, _Demetrius_. What do you want _this_ time? Let me guess, another one of my siblings?”  
Demetrius chuckled, which only made Cecil scowl more.  
“Don’t sound so hostile, son. I just wanted to have a chat with you.”  
“About what.”  
“Oh, well only how proud I am of you for making it through all of the challenges I had set for you,” Demetrius's pompous tone made Cecil cringe.  
“What the hell are you talking about , you sack of shit.”  
“Well, you have lived through the separation of your offspring, not to mention every other challenge I set afterwards.  
“W-wait, you did I hear you right!? _You_ were the one that _stole_ Carlos’s and my son. _You_ were the one who made our lives a living hell!?”  
“Yes, that is all accurate, but you need no put it so harshly.”  
Cecil glared at Demetrius and let out a low growl.  
The old Eldritch sighed heavily,” Don’t start that son, you know it won't end well to fight me. There is no point anyways, it will only prolong your time away from your precious family.”  
Cecil’s only reply was to glare at his father, his rage barely contained.  
Demetrius sighed again and shook his head, “I wish we could be on better terms. Oh well then, it’s about time that I send you back for the little reunion that the Fates have planned.”  
Before Cecil could question what Demetrius had said, he was blacking out again.  
⚛  
Somebody was calling his name, Cecil could tell that. His senses couldn’t tell him much more than that and that that somebody was shaking him.  
Slowly, his senses returned and Cecil gained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, Cecil found the warm brown of Carlos’s eyes staring at him in concern. The radio host blinked several times, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
“Cecil, querido, are you ok?” Carlos’s voice was filled with concern and quieter than usual.  
Slowly, Cecil sat up and looked around. That’s right, he was in the break room, or at least the doorway of the break room. Cecil’s eyes met Anthony’s, whom of which looked scared and in shock, and he froze. The moment their eyes had met, Cecil’s heart had skipped a beat. Something was starting to click in his brain but he couldn’t figure out quite what.  
“Cece?”  
At Carlos’s words, Cecil tore his eyes from Anthony and looked into that of the scientists.  
Suddenly, it clicked in his brain. Cecil looked between his husband and the intern whom he had grown rather fond of. Realization dawned on him in that moment.  
Cecil turned to look at Anthony again and froze, his mind reeling. How could he be sure?  
Before he even knew what he was thinking, Cecil spoke; “A-Anthony, can you please take off your sweater?”  
Anthony glanced at Carlos briefly, and with a look of slight discomfort, took of said sweater.  
Cecil felt as if his heart had simultaneously stopped and did a somersault in his chest. He could hear Carlos utter a small gasp behind him. There, clear as day on Anthony’s arms were the distinctive markings of an eldritch.  
Cecil stood slowly and walked over to Anthony on wobbly legs. He reached out towards Anthony. The young intern hesitated for a moment before offering his arm to Cecil. Cecil gently grabbed it and looked the reddish-purple markings over.  
Cecil let go of Anthony’s arm like it had stung him and stared at the boy with wide eyes. Obviously not knowing what else to do, Anthony held Cecil’s gaze with a look of utter confusion.  
Doubt was still running through Cecil’s mind, until he saw a glint of silver for around Anthony’s neck. He looked at it and saw a chain around the boy’s neck. Cautiously, Cecil reached out and tugged on it.  
Anthony looked down and seemed to freeze as Cecil tugged on the chain around his neck.  
The whole room seemed to hold its breath in the few short moments it took Cecil to free the pendant attached to said chain. When it was free it fell softly against Anthony’s chest.  
Cecil felt joy flood through him as he saw the symbol of his people settled against Anthony’s chest. Cecil stumbled backwards and Carlos quickly caught him before he fell. The three all stared at each other now, a common sense of understanding falling on all of them.  
Cecil met Anthony’s eyes and felt tears flood his own as he looked at the shocked realization on the boy’s face. Before he could stop himself, Cecil moved forward and pulled Anthony into a bone crushing (not literally) hug.  
Anthony hesitated for a moment before hugging back. They stayed like that for a short time before Carlos joined them in the tight hug.  
The three stayed like that for a while, all hugging, all crying, all suddenly happy to be reunited. They only separated when Cecil had to go do his broadcast.  
That night, Cecil spoke of the magical thing that had happened and how, even though he hated that man’s guts, he was thankful that Demetrius had reunited the small family.  
Soon afterward, Anthony moved into the room in Cecil and Carlos’s house that had originally been made for him.


End file.
